narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Han'ei Zentai
Han'ei Zentai (繁栄の全体, Zentai Han'ei) is a shinobi who resides in the Land of Storms as the overseer of prisons, border patrol, and interrogation. He is also leader of the Zentai clan and the team Roslyn, most praised for his astonishing speeds, skill in taijustu, and nintaijustu. Appearance Attire Han'ei is famed for his significant visual similarities to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. There are many differences in their appearances though. Han'ei's has mostly light gray hair with dark tips that sits atop his head in a 'bed head' fashion. His eye brows are a solid black, and he has crystal blue pupils, sometimes of which appear purple. His eyes are noticeably sleeker than Minato's and he has much more hair altogether. He is most times seen wearing a black or light gray short sleeved crew neck t-shirt with purple flame like patterns on the ends of the sleeves. He wears an elbow protector on his left elbow and fore arm with black cloth and a shiny smooth silver metal plate. He also wears one glove on either hand, sometimes two. On top of the shirt he sometimes wears a long high collared cloak, unzipped, but tightened around the collar bone to make sure it stays on. His legs sport traditional shinobi pants with bandages wrapped around his right knee and black high socks with traditional sandals. Bōkun When Bōkun is active, his face shows much more tension, his skin gets pale and his eyes turn dark purple. Accessories Along side the protectors and gloves, he also carries around other accessories. He has a brown holster attached to his right posterior via a very thin small belt, and also attached to the belt are three small scrolls. The holster carries basic ninja tools, including shuriken, paper bombs, and kunai. Strapped to his back is his sword, named Kuroi Hoshi. The sword is living and holds all nature transformations inside, activated when he twists the handle. The sword is usually in a bamboo casing of black and yellow coloring with the black rubber holster sticking up for easy access. It is noted that when he wears this on his back, though, the scrolls on his belt are two instead of three. Personality Han'ei is generally a conserved person, but can sometimes be outgoing as well. He is very warm hearted and helpful, unless circumstances arise in which he can't be. He loves challenges are having fun, but puts absolutely nothing above work that he has to do, be it for the Land of Storms, Rozurin, or his own clan, usually the priority state is set in that order. Bōkun In battle, when Han'ei has stored enough chakra in Niji, Bōkun (暴君, Tyrant) mode activates. When this happens he personality changes drastically, instead or being kind and restricted, Han'ei becomes a very viscous man, intent on brutalizing his opponents. The effect does not last for long though, and afterwards he just returns to normal. Abilities Han'ei, being so gifted in taijustu, has acquired the arts on opening all eight of the eight gates. He is naturally very fast and powerful though, and usually doesn't even open past the second gate. He is also skilled in kenjustu, noticeable from the sword he wields. Bokun Bōkun is the state in which Han'ei's Niji, his Kekkai Genkai, has reached full capacity. The state activates due to a chakra imbalance, and is the body's immediate reaction to stabilizing the chakra. While in Bokun mode, the user is twice as likely to use Niji chakra to expel the imbalance from their body. This mode also gives a temporary boost to speed, strength, stamina, and reflexes. It doesn't last very long though, as once Niji chakra is below 85%, the state automatically deactivates and he is returned to normal. Kekkai Genkai Han'ei's Kekkai Genkai, Niji (虹, Rainbow), also called Stardust is the bloodline limit of the Zentai clan. It is a system of chakra absorbed from contact with someone else transformed into an explosive like chakra from any point in the body in which one can expel chakra. The use of Niji was Forbidden because of the risk it poses to the user. If the user fills up with Niji chakra and is unable to expel it from their body, then they themselves will face the impact of the chakra. Han'ei has various uses of this technique. He usually releases it as soon as he gets it into his stream by hand-to-hand combat, which adds extra force behind each one of his techniques that he does while expelling the chakra. In the rare case that he lets it build up past 60%, he'll most likely let all of the chakra go in one technique, as if he expells it while hitting, the results are redundant. Taijustu The forte of Han'ei. Han'ei has practiced Taijustu ever since his birth, mostly because of his inability to do nature transformations by himself. He perfected over twenty fighting styles by the age of seven. The final fighting style in which he mastered was the use of the Eight Gates, being at age seventeen.